


Rubbing

by redlust56



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, M/M, Porn, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlust56/pseuds/redlust56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets home from a meeting. His feet need a good massage. Steve uncovers something new about himself that leads them both into a hot moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rubbing

It was an off day for the Avengers, Natasha was off in Germany on in undercover mission, Thor went to Asgard for a visit, Bruce was in his lab as usual and Steve was sitting on the couch watching TV. He had just finished his workout/training for the day earlier and was wearing a white shirt and jeans. Tony came in to the living room, he was coming back from a meeting at Stark Industries.

 

Tony sighed and said “Man, what a day” as he sat down on the couch a few inches from where Steve was sitting. He began to remove his jacket and loosening his tie.

 

“Hey, that makes two of us.” said Steve

 

Tony had reached down to remove his shoes and began rubbing his tired feet. “God, my dogs are killing me.” He then began to remove his socks. He sniffed them which lead to Steve grimacing while Tony was inhaling the scent. Little known fact about our Iron hero, he has a foot fetish. It's so huge that even he gets turned on by his own two feet. Tony had put his discarded socks inside his shoes and put his feet up on the table.

 

Steve was somewhat distracted by the pair of bare feet on the table. The way Tony's toes were wiggling and stretching and how kinda big there were. This was the first time he'd see how big Tony's feet were. He never thought of himself having a foot fetish but he didn't mind staring at them. Sometimes whenever he's in the shower with the other Avengers or if they hung out in the tower and someone was barefoot, he would always look down at either Clint's feet, Tony's feet, Thor's feet, Peter's feet, etc. Then there's Tasha who would wear heels sometimes and they were pretty, but he was never into women's feet.

 

Tony notices this and says, “Yep, my feet are pretty.” as he is still wiggling his toes. He moves them towards Steve's face.

 

“Hey, get you smelly toes off my face!” said Steve who was pushing them away.

 

“C'mon you know you want to touch them and they're not smelly.” said Tony teasingly. He knew Steve would be annoyed.

 

Steve had grabbed one foot and then started rubbing it, like a foot massage. Tony had moaned at what Steve was doing right now. He always wanted a foot massage from those strong hands. Steve grabbed the other foot and soon started massaging both feet. Tony was in heaven.

 

Then out of nowhere, he started to lick Tony's big toe. He swirled it, circling around the shape of the toe. Tony liked it whenever someone would lick his toes and feet but never thought that Steve of all people would do so. 

 

Steve then moved on to licking Tony's other toes, licking all over and in between. Tony started getting hard as he was loosening and removing his tie. Meanwhile Steve was really getting into it, he realized at that point that he too had a foot fetish, at least for Tony's feet. He moved his tongue down Tony's right sole, going up and down. He kept doing the same for his left. Tony took control of his right foot and put his foot on Steve's crotch putting down on his growing length. Steve purred and went back to licking the front part of his foot.

 

Tony took a mental note to go barefoot often, especially when near Steve.

 

Tony was getting so hard, he took his dick out and started pumping it. All while Steve also took out his and putting both feet on to it and rubbing them. Tony liked footjobs whether it's giving them or getting them. 

 

They kept at for a while, until Tony came and it splatted on his shirt. He takes off the shirt, revealing his bare chest and the reactor core that was keeping him alive. It was glowing.

 

Steve himself came on Tony's feet, landing in between and then on his toes. He then cleaned them off with his tongue. Needless to say, both men felt relieved.

 

“Hey, I think I should return the favor next.” said Tony with a coy smile. Steve couldn't agree more.

 

To be continued.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm starting to get Avengers mania. I'm probably going to do another foot fetish fic with Hawkeye and then one with Teddy/Billy and possibly with Tommy from Young Avengers.


End file.
